


Пламя вздымается верной погибелью

by NightBat



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Fire, Gen, Poetry, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Пламя вздымается верной погибелью,Тридцать лет дружбы — а сдохнет один.Искры внутри тихо шепчут об имени —Заново верить начнет блудный сын.Translation: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369011
Kudos: 1





	Пламя вздымается верной погибелью

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Fire is rising like certain perdition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369011) by [NightBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat)



Пламя вздымается верной погибелью,  
Тридцать лет дружбы — а сдохнет один.  
Искры внутри тихо шепчут об имени —  
Заново верить начнет блудный сын.

Это — предательство. Кто был Иудою?  
Сын убегает иль к дому бежит?  
Пламя внутри есть мораль абсолютная.  
Тридцать лет дружбы — один лишь убит.


End file.
